Vehicles driven by engines include a lot of components, for example, engines, transmission, drive shafts, hydraulic brakes, and engine-related parts such as fuel supply apparatuses, air injection and exhaust apparatuses, cooling and lubrication apparatuses, and anti-vibration apparatuses. Also, the vehicles have many problems including air contamination due to an exhaust gas. To address this problem, vehicles equipped with electric motors, hydrogen vehicles, or next-generation vehicles using fuel cells or solar energy are under development
However, in the case of electric vehicles, a charging infrastructure has not yet been sufficiently established and thus there is a problem that a solution to enable street charging when a battery charge amount is low during driving has not been separately provided. Thus, there is no method to deal with an emergency situation when electricity of an electric vehicle is discharged.